A Simple Morning
by Zenelia
Summary: In which Draco learns that Harry's not a morning person, and that two different morning routines can mesh quite nicely into one.


**A/N:** I haven't written a fanfiction in a while. Been working on my original stuff. Wrote this on a whim... I think it's kinda cute. I hope you do too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed his eyes open and stretched. He rolled over, and realized he wasn't alone in bed. He recognized Harry immediately, of course, though he still laid there and studied the brunet's features for a time, marveling at how relaxed Harry looked in sleep. When Harry sneezed and rolled over, Draco decided to get up.<p>

This wasn't necessarily the first night they'd spent together—there had been many a tryst when they caught time in between classes and up at the Astronomy Tower in their Hogwarts days. As it was, this _was_ the first time they'd both stuck around long enough for it to be morning again, and for them to wake up together. Draco wasn't exactly sure what Harry's morning routine was, but he tried to go about his as normally as possible, despite his not being home.

After he got out of bed, he went to the bathroom, did his business, and got in the shower. When he was done with that, he toweled off, and walked into the bedroom to get some clothes, the towel tied about his waist. He tried his best to be considerate and quiet, but things were always louder when one was trying their best to be quiet, and the first drawer Draco went to open decided it would squeak as loud as it could. He pulled it open slowly, and looked over his shoulder to gauge Harry's reaction. The Gryffindor just rolled over again, and gathered the blankets tighter around him and slept on. Once he was dressed, Draco ran the towel over his hair to soak up the last vestiges of moisture, and dropped it into the hamper. All the while, Harry kept sleeping.

Draco went downstairs at this point, to get a mug of coffee, and see about some breakfast. He set the pot on the burner and lit it with his wand, and turned to get the coffee grounds while that heated. Once it was done, he put the grounds in a filter, and set the water through it. He left that to finish and went to rummage in the cabinets for food. He found some cereal, potato crisps, and cookies. Draco sighed and moved on to the refrigerator thingy that Harry had. In that, he found some eggs, milk, cheese, and a glob of … well, he didn't know what it was, and wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know. He grabbed the eggs, milk, and cheese, and shut the door.

By this time, the coffee was done, so he poured himself a cup, and left it on the burner so it'd be warm for Harry. He sipped on his coffee as he prepared the eggs; swirling some oil he found in a clean pan, beating the eggs and then adding the milk and cheese. He foraged a bit more and uncovered some salt and pepper for seasoning. He added those in, and began to scramble them.

He wasn't able to find a plate by the time the eggs were done, so he simply conjured one. Dray scraped the eggs out of the pan, and set it in the sink. He grabbed the plate, which had been floating in the air, and set it on the table before halfing the food and conjuring his own plate. He sat and ate, finishing off his coffee while he did so. When he was done, he set his plate in the sink, and Harry's on the stove to keep warm. He waved his wand over the dirty dishes, and they set about cleaning themselves.

Draco stood there and looked about for a moment. "What now…" He heard a thump and a grumble from upstairs, so he looked up at the ceiling, smiled, and went to "check" on Harry.

He peeked his head in, and saw Harry sitting up in bed, rubbing his head. "Good morning sunshine," Draco said with a smirk.

Draco wasn't quite prepared for the death glare he got in response. Harry obviously wasn't a morning person. "I made coffee and eggs, if you want some. I left them on the stove so they'd be warm," he said, with a bit more caution this time.

"Bring me some coffee," Harry said, his voice hoarse. Draco opened his mouth to protest—he was going to say something to the effect of "You've got two legs that work perfectly fine, go get your own"—but the look he was given told Draco that his best bet was to, in fact, get Harry some coffee. So he left the room and did just that.

When he returned with the drink—just how Harry liked it, with two sugars and a splash of cream—he found the bed empty and heard the shower running. Draco set the mug down on Harry's bedside table, and ventured into the bathroom to let Harry know. All he got in reply was a hand waved from behind the shower curtain. Draco shrugged and went back downstairs while Harry finished up.

Draco had just got settled on the sofa, the _Daily __Prophet_ in front of him and a fresh mug of his own, when Harry wandered down the stairs. Draco looked up, and had to suppress a bubble of laughter. The brunet had his shirt on backwards, one of his pant legs were rolled up his ankle (though it was quite obvious that this was unintentional by the messiness of it) and his hair was sticking up more so than usual. He was rather cute, Draco thought. He could get used to seeing just-woke-up Harry.

"Is there more coffee?" Harry asked, holding his mug to the side to emphasize its emptiness.

"Yeah, another cup's worth, at least. One of us can always make more."

Harry grunted a reply as he went to stake claim on that last cup. Draco heard clinks and clangs coming from the kitchen before Harry reappeared, cup in hand, with his plate of eggs and a fork. He yawned as he sat down beside Draco, being careful not to spill anything. He gulped down a mouthful of coffee, set the cup aside, and all but inhaled his eggs. When he was done with that, he muttered an incantation, and the plate floated off in the direction of the kitchen. That done, Harry drank a bit more coffee, then cuddled into Draco's side. Draco raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his free arm around Harry all the same, and resumed reading the paper.

They stayed like that for a bit, Draco reading his paper, Harry occasionally skimming an article from under Dray's arm, both enjoying each other's company. Then Draco was done with the paper. He folded up back up, and laid it on the table beside Harry's coffee. He sat back, and was about to say something when…

"You know, I could get used to this."

"Hmm?" Draco asked, wondering what exactly Harry meant.

"This," Harry raised his arm from its resting place between him and Draco and gestured between the two of them. "Us, together. And especially a morning like this." Harry smiled. "Much better than my usual ones."

That, in turn, made Draco smile.

"I'm being serious. Usually I wake up in a horrible mood to some annoying alarm clock, or a noisy neighbor, and then I have to go downstairs and make my own coffee and breakfast—I'm a rubbish cook, if you were wondering—and then I have to go about my day. Today, I woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs, and I actually got a good night's sleep on top of that. It's rather nice, if I do say." Harry snuggled farther down, and grabbed Draco's hand in his own. "I like it."

Draco's smile widened. "Well, if this is going to become a regular thing, then we're going to have to go shopping. Your cabinets are painfully bare, and I can't live on eggs for every breakfast."

Harry laughed. "Deal."

Draco ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, and pulled him up into a kiss. He had to agree with Harry on this: it was a rather nice morning, if he did say so himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really don't have anything else to say... thoughts?

-Zenelia


End file.
